Keiji Saga
Keiji Saga (佐賀京二 Saga Keiji) is the producer of Saga Entertainment and at one point a student in class 2-B. He tells classmates to nickname him “Sagatchi”.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 1 Appearance Keiji is a young man with blonde hair and light eyes of about the same height as Daisuke Niwa. He wears casual, stylish clothes and sometimes takes liberties with his school uniform, like pairing it with sunglasses. Personality Keiji is an energetic and spontaneous boy with a Kansai accent who shows little regard for the personal space or privacy of those he’s interested in and occasionally gets called a pervert for his passionate outbursts. His familiarity makes him get along easily with others. Despite his apparent foolishness, he is a hard worker who takes his job as a producer seriously, going as far as managing a school play himself. History The Advertisement Shooting At the head of Saga Entertainment, an internationally renowned company, Keiji Saga has a project: an advertisement using the image of Phantom Thief Dark. However, Keiji can’t find a model for the role and decides to film the real one during one of his heists'Manga': Chapter 9: Warning about a Mask. After a certain “Saburouta Gondawara” (in reality Dark under Daisuke Niwa’s appearance) protects Riku Harada from unrequited advances, Keiji Saga finds inspiration for his advertisement. He immediately tells his secretary Funabashi to investigate about this Gondawara'Manga': Chapter 7: Warning on St. White's Day (Part 2). The fake name slows the search down, but Keiji ultimately finds Daisuke again. He contacts Emiko Niwa, asking her for a written authorisation to hire her son as a model for his advertisement. His concept is to parallel Daisuke, in the role of an ordinary boy, with Dark, his unchained identity. Keiji’s employees forcefully bring Daisuke Niwa to the company’s office and Keiji makes the boy try outfits on, after almost undressing him himself. In front of the boy’s refusal to be his model, Keiji pretends he has a compromising picture of Riku Harada in an envelope. He will give it to Daisuke only if the advertisement is recorded. The boy reluctantly accepts and the shooting takes place at the Le Garre Museum on the anniversary of the State’s Foundation, where Dark is supposed to steal the Moonlight Mask. The thief has to find the real envelope amongst multiple baits held by female police officers. The mask stolen, Daisuke brings Riku Harada in a nearby square to escape from the crowd surrounding the museum. Hidden in a bush, Keiji records his confession and catches him changing into Dark on camera. Funabashi immediately disposes of the film. However, the producer still has an audio track of the confession. The following day, he gives a MiniDisc copy to Riku Harada as a payment for Daisuke, insisting the boy never had a better expression than when he was with her. Ice and Snow Keiji integrates class 2-B as students are preparing their play for the school festival. He unexpectedly visits before the transfer to criticise their idea, a play adaptation of the Ice and Snow tale, and suggests they make a version with Dark as the prince instead. As the real phantom thief is expected at Klein Church to steal the Second Hand of Time at 9pm, Keiji visits the Niwa residence with Funabashi. Emiko Niwa offers them a dinner Keiji enjoys shamelessly with praise for the housekeeper. 9pm approaching, Daisuke is sent to his room to do his homework and Keiji follows him, determined to get proof he is Dark. Shortly later, he is informed through a mysterious phone call that the thief appeared in town as expected, but Daisuke (With under the boy’s appearance) hasn’t moved from his bedroom'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 2. The following day, Keiji comes at school with a cold and Daisuke (Dark under the boy’s appearance) accidentally asks him if he can visit his house later, much to his pleasure. Keiji’s new ideas for the play delight his female classmates'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 3 and the boy acts as the supervisor. As “Daisuke”, who plays the heroine Freedert, and Satoshi Hiwatari, in the role of Dark, struggle to get into their roles, Keiji demonstrates a romantic scene himself, and holds a protesting “Daisuke”. His and Takeshi Saehara’s remarks motivate the two leads, who can play properly. Looking at their practice, Keiji notices that “Daisuke”’s aura is different and is roughly stopped by Funabashi when he rushes to hug him'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 6. Despite Satoshi missing one rehearsal day and Funabashi refusing to obey Keiji’s order to replace him'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 8, the play is ready for the school festival. Keiji keeps his eyes on his classmates’ performance, seeing all the unexpected events as potential sources of success. He even films happily as Satoshi hugs Daisuke on stage'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 11. Keiji runs after Daisuke after the play, loudly asking for more information about Dark, but Funabashi stops him once again'Manga': Stage 3, Part 1. The Defective Artwork Keiji one day receives a warning notice from Dark: the thief will steal the “defective” locket the producer has in his possession'Manga': Stage 4, Part 16. The news enchant him and he calls the police, but, on the evening of the heist, he suspiciously falls asleep before Dark’s arrival and misses him'Manga': Stage 4, Part 17. Relationships Funabashi: Funabashi is Keiji’s secretary, often called his stooge. He stops Keiji when the latter goes too far, may it be about pursuing Daisuke Niwa or recording him without his permission, and follows him everywhere. Daisuke Niwa: Keiji is personally interested in Daisuke, often getting physically close to him despite his reluctance. He even undresses once in the heat of the moment. Keiji suspects Daisuke is Dark and tries to prove it for a mysterious third party, but has found no evidence so far… or lost it because of Funabashi. Takeshi Saehara: During the rehearsal of the Ice and Snow play, Takeshi and Keiji collaborate amicably to bring the project to completion. Takeshi is the only classmate shown calling him Sagatchi. Trivia * Keiji placed 10th in the first DNAngel character popularity contest.Manga: Volume 3, Character Popularity Contest Results! * Despite not being included in the anime adaptation, Keiji makes a subtle cameo in A Summer Without Dark. Quotes Gallery Episode 17 Keiji Saga and Funabashi cameo.png|''Keiji Saga's anime cameo.'' References Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Supporting Characters